Returning to Vegeta once more
by Kakaro Dunami
Summary: After everything that has happened, and Kakaro finally is Queen of the Three planets, things turn out to be even worse.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
~*Returning to Vegeta once more*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Not so long ago, my family and I lived in a dynasty full of honor, battles and palaces. We were the Royal family of Planet Vegeta. Our power over the control of the planet had already lasted for 20000 years, me being the 20000e queen. Some will recognize me now, and some not, we're almost forgotten, the King and Queen only a Myth. A Myth, but behind every story, fairytale or myth there is a truth and hope, just like in this story.  
  
In the time that I was Queen, and had all the power over the Planet, happy years came and passed. But the most happiest year, and also the saddest, I remember. The family existed from that time out of my parents, grown old but yet still powerful. Me, the Queen of Planet Vegeta, and Ryokin, King of New Planet. Our twin sons, Vegeta, heir of Planet Vegeta and Veruco, heir of New Plant. And my daughter Beku, our youngest and most happiest princes of Planet Vegeta. That year Thyas, the last son of Bardock, and Beku were getting married. An eventful family business, although I did not think that it would have became as grand as the marriage of Ryokin and me, but then again, how could? I was the Heir of Planet Vegeta, who would marry and become Queen in one day. A great Ball was being planned that year, because my first Granddaughter, Ryoko, had become four, and that my second grandchild was born as well. Kakaro Dunami, named after me. And we had a marriage of course. I tend to forget those things, maybe because they are in my mind useless if you really love each other.  
  
Owh, how I remember that day. It was in the biggest Hall of the Palace, and it was all decorated. With flowers, light and beautiful colors. You must know that Planet Vegeta is mostly parted into sections. It is hard to control a whole Planet, it's easier when you have three other leaders to help you. President Roma, President Hafag, and President Glimm where also present at that night. And with all the guests they brought, I thought that the palace was going to blow, like it had done so many times in the past and present. It would have been rebuild anyway. The only thing I did not liked was that I had to wear 'The Royal Armor' again, the only thing I could not forbid as Queen. Traditions, Traditions... In my mind traditions are to be broken. But my dad insisted. Queen of a Planet and still relying on her father. How sad. The armor is still heavy, red-white, and has a huge dark red cloak. Blue pants and shirts under it. Poor me, poor family. They all had to wear them, accept the little Kakaro Dunami, lucky her.  
  
The music was playing; I was sitting in my seat above all others near the end of the Hall. And of course, at some point people had to stare at me. Bardock was standing right besides me, but I doubt he would have heard me if I would have said something that night, he was kind of distracted in that time. Ryokin was 'dancing' with his little granddaughter Ryoko, swirling around was more the word. Funny how a big, tall fighting brute could be so gentle and happy with a small child. Ryoko, being only four and already trained by her grandfather, I wasn't so happy about it. Can't keep a Blacktail from fighting. Beku and Thyas were probably somewhere, and Vegeta and Veruco... I'm sure they tried to make some havoc, or else they would have marveled at their second niece. I could see my father and mother talking to one of the presidents I myself had assigned, probably about the region the president ruled. Everything was so well, everything was prefect. I still can hear my little granddaughter yell. "Common grandma, come here and dance with me." Tugging at my cloak to pursue me. I laughed at her and stood up, glancing Bardock for a moment who smiled weakly, after all it was his grandchild to. Had to be the weirdest part for my account. He was a far nephew of mine, somewhere in the line of my great-grandfather. And still, many generations later his son and my daughter were married again. From friends like we always were to father and mother in law. Can you imagine the strange feeling?  
  
I was about to 'dance' with the little Saiyan when the doors swung open. And guess who, Rasban came in, Rasban. I thought I demolished his pride and power over this planet but I was wrong. For anyone who will read this and does not know our history. Rasban is a rebel, bound to get me of the throne and even worse, get me killed. He was one of a few Saiyans who hated the monarchy, our rule over the Red Planet. But because I still had to much power over the Saiyans of the Three Planets he could not do anything, only pursue Saiyans that I was useless, that I lied to them and that I was better of dead. Only few believed them. Luckily. But that night was not our lucky night, lightly said.  
  
"What do you want Rasban!?" I asked menacing, asking myself who was the stupid one who let him in. "You know what I want Kakaro." I swirled around, looking for guards; I did not want to fight with Rasban with all of these people. "I want you dead!!" His harsh voice startled Ryoko for a moment, but then, as a true Vegeta should do, she stood before me. "No!" She said. "You won't kill my grandmother!" I simply grabbed her cloak and tossed her to Ryokin, who was catching her easily. "Go away Rasban, this is not your night." He laughed. "But it is Kakaro!! Within fourteen days your whole family will be dead if you do not answer this offer!" I narrowed my eyes. What did he want? "You'll give up your power of the Red Planet and only live as the fabulous Queen with no power, just to ease the pain of the people, and let us, as true Rulers rule the planet!" "Or else my family will be dead in fourteen days?" I chuckled, not threatened at all by his appearance. "Yes, fourteen days Kakaro, we'll see if you really love your family!" He turned around and walked away, I signed to the guards to catch him and kill him, but I think he found a secret passage through the palace because 'he never left.' I finished that evening like nothing had happened. But worry still remained, I did not knew how powerful Rasban was, and what if he was powerful? Powerful enough to throw me of my throne, what then? I chose to ignore, it was the simplest decision in that time. I was the Queen of Vegeta, I did not know fear. Oh, but I feared.  
  
Fourteen days passed, and I ignored Rasban. To my relatives, I'm sorry, I did not know better, I did what I thought was right. It was a dark night, no moon and no stars. Beku brought the children to bed, and Thyas was probably eating in the kitchen. I was, as usual training in one of the many rooms of the palace, Ryokin was with me. "What do you think?" "Humph?" "About Rasban? What if he's telling the truth?" "He's not." I paused for moment, jumping back on my feet. "He has no power behind his words, he needs numerous of Saiyans to overthrow me." Ryokin sighed. "True, but what if he has numerous Saiyans to help him?" I sighed. "Then, Ryokin, I don't know. Then I'll ask myself if I failed as a Queen." "You did not." He said with a stunning kindness, which always surprised me.  
  
"I think Rasban can pursue a lot of people. Only with his fake promises." I nodded. "I'm afraid of what is going to happen tonight if he is true." "Me too." The Big Blacktail sighed. "Me too." With a huge smile Cacari came in. "Hello, my grand-grand-grand what so ever niece! Worrying again? I don't, Rasban has no power behind his grasp. When he strikes, we will strike first!" Cacari is, strangely enough, more the 19000 years old. Wonder why she lived? She once was the Queen of Vegeta, although she killed the King for it, the people resisted her and almost killed her as well. Years later she came back to Vegeta, as a spirit, and she took over my body. A long story, and finally when she was beaten she was put into my sword Prik. Later we wished her back, needing her help, and as a 'reward' of her good deeds we gave her a body. Isn't that nice? I still don't like her. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one  
  
Beku heavily breathed as she ran though the halls and hallways of the Royal Palace. She was carrying a newborn child, and was dragging a child with her. "Come on Ryoko, there is no time to waste!" "But Grandmamma is not here!" "She warned us, she will be all right." Beku reinsured her. Still Ryoko wanted to go back, to see it with her own eyes. Suddenly a door swung open and Beku's heart missed a beat. "Beku!" The man stepped into the light. "Thyas, thank goodness." The Royal Princes felt like crying, so many emotions came free. "No time, we have to go. Veruco prepared the Nebuchazzer. Vegeta is trying to free the personnel; they are locked in their rooms and can't get out. Kakaro and Ryokin are warning Cacari." Beku nodded and gave him Ryoko. "Where must we go? The rebels are everywhere!" "This way!" Thyas led his family passed the paintings of long forgotten kings of Planet Vegeta, to what he hoped was a free passage. Rebels were guarding the door, and Thyas abruptly stopped. The Rebel guards saw them however and warned the others. 'Turn around, run! Go to the balcony!" Thyas yelled as he pushed Beku away. Never had he been so afraid. There were too much, and the Saiyans were well trained, he could not take them on by himself. Doors swung open and more rebels came out. Thyas was getting desperate, he was seriously considering to give Ryoko back to Beku and keep them back all by himself, probably killing himself with them as well. But a sudden course of action changed their situation. Out one of the many hallways came Kakaro and Ryokin. "Mom! Dad!" Beku yelled in relief. "Give me Kakaro Beku, and follow me. Ryokin and Thyas will take care of those rebels." Beku nodded and gave the baby to her mother, trusting her with all her heart.  
  
Kakaro waited for a moment as the two guardians passed the tree, which they stood behind. "Now!" Kakaro hissed. They quickly walked through the beautiful garden kept by Kakaro's mother and entered a small stone barn. There were several capsules in it. "Put Ryoko in one of the capsules and set the capsule on 'Earth." "Are you going to send them away?!" Beku asked terrified. "With them we're are to slow, we would not reach the Nebuchazzer in time. On Earth Vegeta will take care of them." The prospect of her children with the grumpy Vegeta made her shiver. "Okay." She said finally, installing a terrified Ryoko in her chair. "Stay in the capsule as long as you are in space, once you hit Earth you can come outside." Beku whispered. The small Kakaro Dunami began to cry, but Kakaro quickly hushed her. Kakaro quickly walked over to the panel to launch the capsules, within thirty minutes Beku was staring at the two light spots in the air, which contained her two children. 'Good luck." She whispered. Kakaro squeezed her shoulder gently, pulling her away from the sight. "We have to go, for their own sake!" Quickly and soundless they made it to the Nebuchazzer.  
  
When I got there, I heard the horrible truth. My son, the Heir of Vegeta, Prince Vegeta... was killed, during his attempt to rescue the servants of our family, the servants were brought to our training grounds, and killed one by one, my son with them. My father, old by Saiyan standards, was hung up ...in the Library... Ryokin, Bardock, Beku, Thyas, Veruco and me managed to escape to New Vegeta, the Planet of my brother, Veruco. But happy I was not; the only thing that enlightened my heart was the fact that my two grandchildren were safe in my older brother's hands. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
She quickly walked of the stairs, ignoring the people who were standing at the end of it. They were grinning, she knew why, she did not had to ask. They were laughing at her, she with her wide jeans, her long coat which reached her heels and her black hair. Gothic, they called her. Gothic, as if she was nuts. Gothic, like she was depressed, cutting herself. She could only laugh at that, laugh at their ignorance. But sometimes she got tired of it. The pause was beginning, time to eat and play Magic the Gathering with one of her friends. She saw her biology teacher and waved. He did not respond, he was talking to a strange clothed person, even to her standards, and did not pay attention. She did not like the person, so she quickly walked past them into the hall where she could eat.  
  
The bell rang, and the pause was over. Quickly she removed the cards from the game and said; "I was winning this time." The smaller boy laughed and said something in return. But all she could notice were there was another pair of strange looking men outside, searching for something. This was getting weird. She quickly grabbed her bag and followed her friends upstairs, to the science class. Science, somewhere she thought it was fun, but it was hard to understand. Even if her life was depending on it, she still could not figure out the formula. With care she looked outside the window, the men were gone. Relieved she started with her work. "Have you noticed the guys? Those strange men who are walking outside?" Some of the 'popular' girls said, her concentration was flying over there, instead upon her work. "Very strange men, I heard them talking. But I could not understand the language, maybe some students from Bulgaria again who are coming over to see how we are doing." Could be, she thought, now let it rest.  
  
Finally, the last hour was over. Quickly she grabbed her books out of the locker and raced towards her bicycle. There was another strange looking man near the exit of the school area, but she decided to ignore him. Quickly she unlocked her bike and walked over to the corridors. The man stopped her however. "What's your name?" The man asked her in a strange raw English way. She hesitated for a moment and said. "My name is Anouk Post." "Anouk Post..." he muttered. "Do you know a person with the name Kakaro?" Her mind went blank and she quickly covered some books on which stood 'Kakaro' with her long coat. "Nope, I don't. Why? Maybe I can help you." "No, you can't, go on." He pushed her away, and as fast as lightning she disappeared from the sight of the school. What does that man want from me? Anouk asked herself. It costed her only five minutes to reach home, her fastest time ever. When she entered her house she immediately locked her door and walked over to the study room of her parents. There she began to rip the paper of her books, hiding her 'second' name. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
Ryoko, or Sarah in 'real life' finally reached her house, after a long day on Art College. She loved her new school but damn, it was something what made her tired. She was happy to reach home, the first thing the wanted was water and to check her mail, what she wanted to do all day. All day, meaning the time in between the lessons which took her full concentration. She entered her home, scanning for her annoying little brother, and raced towards the computer to log in. Email from Kakaro. "Everything okay on the other side of the sea, and everything calm. They only called my Gothic today. There were only some strange looking men, looking for a girl named Kakaro, they were looking for me!!? Why?? I don't trust them." Ryoko read out load. I don't know. She replied. Keep your eyes open and watch your back, if you don't trust them: keep your identity secret. Looking at some of the other things she had to do she still thought about the message Kakaro had gave her. "Very strange, and how did the men know her name? Only I know that name, at least the true meaning behind it." She remembered something they had discussed in the chatroom, about the 'being separated from birth' thing and she laughed. It seemed that it came true! Came true? Ryoko stopped typing. Was it a good thing, or a bad thing? Kakaro hadn't mention tails, had she? Getting worried she stopped typing and scratched her head. This was getting freaky; she had to ask Kakaro if she had the same bruise on her knee. If so, this was true and there were people to get them back. Laughing at this strange theory she mailed back another mail.  
  
Things were getting late in Wales, teatime had passed and Ryoko was about to sleep. Yawning she laid away her book and walked over to her window to close the curtains. Then she saw them, two strange looking guys. In cloaks, not in the clothes Kakaro had described. A third person came to join them, quickly she shut her curtains and lay down, wondering what was going on. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Only a few of my whole family, and only a handful of the servants of the Palace could escape. It was a feeling I could not describe, hate and anger of course, but also the feeling that I'd let them down. I was on New Vegeta, safe, and my people were on Planet Vegeta under the rule of Rasban, President Rasban. How could they ever forgive me? But they forgave. They resisted against Rasban telling him that I was the Queen of the Three Planets and that only I could tell them what to do. And Rasban made me a new offer. I, Kakaro, was allowed to come back and 'Take my seat back on the Throne.' Meaning; he could rule the Red Planet and I was his puppet, a person who stood between him and the world. I refused for a long time, and he locked me into the Palace of New Vegeta, I could not get out and I could not contact anyone from the outside world. I could not contact Bulma to ask for the Dragon, and because of my pride and stubbornness a year passed, and my son and my parents were lost forever. And to make it worse, Ryokin was getting nuts; he's still a Blacktail, a warrior. He does not know patience, he never showed it to me, and it already surprised me that his patience had lasted for almost a year now, but it was ending. I had to say yes to the Rebel with the name Rasban to become a Pauper instead of a Queen, a child compared to a warrior. We still live right now in one of the bigger Houses of Planet Vegeta at the borders of Vegetacity, and Rasban lives in the Royal Palace, the building of my Family history, studying books in the library where his helpers or probably himself hung up my parents. I don't know how he can stand it.  
  
My only hope lay in the hands of my granddaughters who were under the care of my brother. As soon as I reached 'our new Palace' I contacted Bulma to ask how Ryoko and Kakaro were doing. Bulma told me that the girls were not with them, it seemed that the world broke down under my very own feet. But after half a year nothing and nobody was found, and I feared the worst. I was afraid that they were dead, or intercepted by a spaceship, or destroyed in an asteroid field. My hope disappeared and dark years began.  
  
Like I feared Rasban showed his true intentions when he finally 'got' me, he stopped with giving money to the Orphanages and school etc. He started to use the money of the Planet for himself, for Eru knows what for reasons, and the Saiyans got poorer and poorer. You must know, handful loyal servants escaped the massacre and had followed us to our new 'Home' in which I still 'live' now. They still serve me, and helped me with my visits to Vegetacity. It was forbidden for me or one of my family members to leave the House without any helpers of Rasban. But often I did, disguising myself in a cloak as one of the normal people. I would head for town and mix myself with everybody else, to gain information, like Rasban always told me the truth of his acts. I saw my people grow poorer, and rage grew inside me. But I could not do anything. I was not allowed to be there at all. I could also not speak to them, afraid that someone would recognize me and tell Rasban, and take away my only freedom. Years passed, and at some point the city became so poor that it was to painful to go to the city, a lot of Saiyans were leaving the city, making it silent and creepy. I was locked in my House, and still hoping for something.  
  
After two years I found the courage again to visit the market again. They were excited, the people of Vegeta, but why I did not know, I couldn't hear much with my cloak on. But I could still hear some whispers. I stopped to listen for a moment, and then I recognized her as one of the women who sold vegetables in the days of old. Walking over to her I asked; "Is there any news?" She turned around to see my face, which was impossible, but she still answered my question. "The Queen is nothing more then a puppet now thanks to that Rasban, and our heir is dead." I flinched, yes I knew, Thank you. "But rumors say that the granddaughters of the Queen Ryoko and Kakaro are still alive!" She sure got my attention. "Cacari, a member of the Queen's family escaped the massacre of the Royal Family and is now traveling a cross the Galaxy..." I always had wondered where the old witch was, I was somehow glad she was not dead, although some part of me still hated her. "And some Saiyans in space met her, and say that she has discovered the princes Kakaro! Sadly enough Rasban has heard the same, and he has send some of his men to E- arth!" "Earth!??" I repeated. "Yes, E-arth, to find her. They haven't succeeded yet." I laughed, a bit wicked but I could not help it, but still something I haven't done in years. Lexia, the woman, looked at me in fright, fearing that I was one of the helpers of Rasban. I lifted my hood a little and smirked at her. A mix of relief, fright and disbelief could be seen on her face when she recognized me. She covered her mouth so that she would not scream out loud. "That's just the news I wanted to hear... Lexia." I said, patting her shoulder. "Thank you!" I covered my face again, hiding my trademark, my scar, and almost ran back home.  
  
Every meal we shared together, but we still had a 'guest' every evening. A helper of Rasban of course. Mostly Browntails, and speaking the secret language of the Blacktails was absolutely forbidden. I spoke it anyway. "I heard news from Cacari today." I spoke. "Rumors you mean." Bardock grunted, it had taken him a great amount of time to learn the language, but it had finally worked. "Maybe, but we noticed that Rasban had send some of his men to Earth, right?" Everybody nodded silently. "There were heading for Earth, if I must believe the rumors..." I said glancing at Bardock. "They are looking for Kakaro, and probably Ryoko too, because the rumors had said that Cacari had discovered some powerlevels higher then normal." "Kakaro?" Beku gasped. "Ryoko too?" I did not know. The Browntail coughed to get our attention but we ignored him. "What do we do about it?" Veruco asked his mother. "I can steal a spaceship and head for Earth! Anything!! Tell me!" "I know you hate him Veruco, for he has done to Vegeta." I almost growled in hate. "But that is way to risky and you know it!" Ryokin, his father, added as well. Veruco glanced at his father and nodded. "We must think of something else." Kakaro agreed. Ryokin nodded and thought of something. "Only direct family are not allowed to leave the planet, right?" He asked, Kakaro nodded. "Kakaro..." He said suddenly in Common Tongue. "I'm going to divorce from you." "WHAT!??" The whole table yelled, sending the poor Browntail almost into the air. "What on Vegeta you miser..." Kakaro roared angered. "Shut UP Kakaro!" Ryokin roared even harder in his own tongue and stood up to give his words more strength. "Before you begin another preach!" He said a bit calmer. "And listen to me! Some has to go to Earth to check it out, only someone who is not related to Kakaro. Me. If I divorce from Kakaro I won't be a part of her family anymore!" "Then why not me?" Thyas asked disappointed. "It's obvious, a father who comes to Earth to find his missing daughters." "And why not Bardock?" Thyas asked again. "Sorry Bardock." Kakaro said. "But Bardock is to old." Bardock grunted something in return, what none could hear but Kakaro laughed heartily. "But still a smart plan dad." Beku said, more relieved. Kakaro thought for a moment and said; "Okay..." "Not mad at me?" Ryokin asked to be sure." "Let's just you'll get this back sooner or later." She smirked.  
  
The process of divorcing too two days instead of the normal two years, and so on day three Ryokin was packing for his journey to Earth. "Well, you're free again..." Kakaro said, leaning against the wall. "I promise you, I'll do anything to get imprisoned again as fast as I can." Ryokin laughed. "At least it is for a good cause, I wonder how everybody else will respond. Meaning Bulma and Vegeta..." "Shocked probably, watch out for Vegeta." Kakaro advised him. "I'm going now." He announced, grabbing the small rucksack, Kakaro shook his hand. "Good luck, King of Plant, on this mission." "The same to you, Queen of Vegeta, on yours." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
  
Bulma was quite shocked to see Ryokin standing before her door. And she did not understand. "how-?" "Kakaro and I are divorced." He said almost cheery. "You what?!" A harsh voice said behind him, Ryokin turned around and saw his ex brother-in-law. Remembering Kakaro's advice he took a step back. "Divorced..." He said again. "You're divorced? Why you ins..." "I have said it to Kakaro and I will say it again to you, shut up and won't begin a preach! I did not divorce from her because I did not love her anymore, but only because Saiyans who are not related to Kakaro are allowed to leave the Planet! I'm not related to Kakaro anymore!" He took a deep breath. "Now I can look for Ryoko and Kakaro Dunami." He left both Vegeta and Bulma speechless. "They are on Earth? Where?" "Rasban has send men to a place which is called 'The Netherlands.' I want to know where that is." "How smart." Bulma thought out loud. "Divorcing from Kakaro to find Ryoko and Kakaro. I'll see if I can find a map or something." She walked back into the house, looking for something, three minutes later she came back. "Here's the map of the world, here's the Netherlands. Can you find it now?" Ryokin nodded thankfully. "Thanks a lot Bulma, and don't tell Kakarot. I don't need assistance." Vegeta nodded as he saw Ryokin fly away. "I'll give the guy more credit then I originally gave him." Vegeta said, and walked back into the house, Bulma shook her head laughing. "You should have known Kakaro better, I don't think your family marries fools."  
  
Ryokin flew over the big water to the land the Netherlands. The youngest of the two was Kakaro Dunami, and she was there, if the rumours were correct. He began calculating her age. "She is now about fifth teen years old. So I guess Ryoko must be eighteen..." So he was looking for a girl in a strange country he did not know, for a girl he hardly knew, and probably with a very low powerlevel. "How can I find her?" Ryokin asked himself. "Maybe I should look for the Helpers of Rasban first..." He noticed the group soon enough and flew to meet them.  
  
They were in a small town, located in the middle of the Netherlands, and they were talking to each other. Perfect. Of guard. With a smirk Ryokin watched them from above, so long had he waited for this moment. He charged himself until he was even in powerlevel and attacked them. They were history before they knew it. Kakaro would not be happy with this... Ryokin thought smirking, but it sure felt good! "Now, where's my little granddaughter?" Ryokin muttered and started to scan the environment. She was not around, or her powerlevel was too low to be noticed. "Hmn... I can't sense alive Saiyans around, or I don't try hard enough..." He looked at the dead Saiyans before his feet. "But if they thought she was here..." He walked around them into a street, searching for some people to ask. An old lady, walking with her dog, was walking before him. So he decided to ask her. "I'm sorry milady." He quickly said, the woman turned around to see who was polite to her. She saw a tall, a bit strange looking man smiling at her. She smiled back. "Pardon me, but which town is this?" She smiled even broader, happy to be able to help. "This is Culemborg sir." He thanked her politely and walked away. The woman went blank when she saw the tail swinging, but she quickly walked away with her little dog, which began to bark. On his right was a small park, on his left a road. He was about to choose when he saw a girl passing by in a bike, age similar to Kakaro Dunami's, she wore a long coat... just like Kakaro, black hair, like most Saiyans and she was tall and well build like himself. How strange, what a coincidence. He called after her and she stopped to look at him, as soon as she saw him her face straightened. "Excuse me." Ryokin began, she was not as tall as he, but way taller then Kakaro and Beku. "Do you know anything about a girl with the name Kakaro Dunami around here?" She eyed him suspiciously. "I already told your little friends, I don't know any Dunami's" She stepped on her bike without any other words and rode away. "You know more then you say." Ryokin could already tell, he lifted himself up into the air and followed her to her home, locking it into his memory. When he saw her moving through the house he started to rethink it al. Kakaro Dunami was just a couple of months old when she had left Planet Vegeta, and she would probably not remember him or her mother and father... Then he remembered a very important fact. Kakaro Dunami had had brown hair at birth, this girl had black hair. Scowling at himself for being so stupid he flew away. How could he have been so stupid? 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six  
  
Kakaro woke up, hearing some strange sounds from outside the house. Surprised she walked over to the window, and saw a whole crowd standing there. She had a feeling that she knew what was going on. She quickly dressed and walked out of her room, walking directly into one of their loyal servants. "Kayla, what the hell is going on?!" She bowed slightly and said; "I'm sorry, my queen that they have waken you. But they all claim that they have found the two princesses." Kakaro sighed and rolled with her eyes. "I wonder who told them..." She growled, thinking of all the younger servants who did not know how to keep their mouth's shut. She quickly walked over to her companion's room and knocked on the door. "Bardock. Trouble." She said shortly and walked away, knowing that Bardock knew where to find her. A quarter of a hour later Bardock entered the small 'study' room of Kakaro. "What's the matter? Why are all those Saiyans outside?" "They are claiming that they have found either Kakaro or Ryoko." She said almost growling. Bardock sighed and shook his head. "That is bad news..." he said. "Indeed!!!" Kakaro yelled and slammed her fist on the desk, almost sending Bardock into the air in fright. "What do you think Rasban will do if he knows that we are looking for Ryoko and Kakaro!" She said, raising her voice in anger. "Easy Kakaro, I don't know if you have slept much this night but you are over tempered! Ease your mind and think clearly." Bardock told his student.  
  
Kakaro growled once again, cursing someone in Black Saiyan language. "I hope nothing comes of this, and no, I do not wish to talk to anyone who has Kakaro or Ryoko." She answered stiffly. "I know and I agree..." Bardock said, and he wanted to say more but his sentence was suddenly cut off by a sneering, happy voice of someone who opened the door. "HELLO!!!" Someone yelled, and Kakaro looked up, annoyed. To her great surprise, Cacari came in. "Hay Kakaro! How are ya doin'?" She asked, and decided the desk was a good place to sit. Kakaro muttered something. "Oh, not to worry. I'll be gone in a second." She said, waving with her hand. "You already were gone, dead, I don't care, you weren't here!" Kakaro said, annoyed and sat back I her chair. "I know, I made a fieldtrip out in space." "Wonderful..." Was all Bardock said, and stared out of the window, bored. "Yes, and I must ask you something Ka."  
  
"It is Kakaro." "I know, don't worry." Cacari assured her. "I just want a spaceship." "And how do you think I can get a spaceship?" Kakaro looked at her, pleased that she made a mistake. "Hmn?"  
  
"Why do you think I am even her, and not there, in the palace?" "Because you are on vacation?" Kakaro fell down anime style. "No, I am not, you idiot..." She sneered, standing up. "But if you want a spaceship, you have to get it for your own." "So I can walk out and ask for one?" Now it was Bardock's time to smile. "You can always try, just remember you are family of Kakaro and you will be fine." "Okay..." Cacari said, she smiled towards them and walked out of the room. "Okay, she nuts, I already knew that but now I am convinced." Bardock said, shaking his head. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven  
  
"What do we have after the break?" "German, I think, I hate the teacher..." "Why, because you yourself can't understand what he's saying? Don't be worried, we won't be having any Grammar after this school year's over."  
  
"I know, luckily." She grinned; she wasn't fond of German herself. It was a rather boring day, everything went as it should be, nothing strange, no burning toilets and no body unfamiliar. No strange men she did not know. "I wonder what happened to those weird men a few days ago."  
  
"Who?" "Never mind." Probably she was the only one who remembered, not so strange, here at the Willemslaan you could see strange men every day, without a problem. "I'm going to get the books I need for the following lessons, won't be long."  
  
"Okay." She got up, and started walking towards her locker. That was until she noticed those strange looking people again, near the reception. She sighed and decided it was nothing, so she walked past them. They thought differently however. "Hold it my Queen, what are you doing here!?" Feeling suddenly very strange she said; "Back off, goofball, I don't have time for such midbrains like you." "Temper, temper, why won't you just listen to Rasban and stay on the planet Kakaro, you can get in serious problems if you go on like this." She sighed and said. "Would you let go of me please, my name is not Kakawo, nor am I a Queen, I'm a student here at school." A few of his friends laughed at his mistake, but she did not feel comfortable around them, so she shook his hand of and walked on. It had been a boring day, now it was more and more beginning to look like a strange day. Uh oh, Robin approaching. "No! Stay away from my..." He ruffled through her hair and laughed. "...Hair... thank you." She said, grumpily. "Don't be so grumpy, it's only a joke." She huffed. "Well, my hair thinks differently." Sadly enough those men were still there, so she decided to take a little way around the. She opened the door, walked over the place where you could put your bicycle and walked over the street to the main door. That was, she wanted to walk over the street to the door. A man was standing in her way. "It's not save for you anymore to walk over street by yourself you know." He said, with a worried face, which made her quite mad. "Leave me alone sir, your friends are inside, you know, those who are saying I'm a Queen... dorks, me a queen, that would be fun." She passed him and walked further leaving him in a frown.  
  
So they thought she too was Kakaro Dunami, only they were mistaken her for Cacari Kakaro. So he hadn't been mistaken after all, maybe she was Kakaro Dunami, but maybe she was smart enough not to tell them, maybe she remembered what had happened in the palace that night she was send to earth. Although it was hard to say, she had been little when they had sent her away. "Maybe I should just ask her, confronting it..." He thought about it while he watched her entering the building again. If he only knew who had taken the child in their house when they found her. He sighed and shrugged. He didn't, that's why he needed to keep searching.  
  
Ryoko was back at the beginning of the Cyfartha castle. She had to draw some of the things here in the castle and she had decided that one room with a lot of paintings would do great. Now she was done and ready to go home. That was if some men were blocking the exit of the castle. "Do you know anyone with the name Ryoko or Kakaro Dunami?" One grunted. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Nope, I'm sorry..." She squeezed herself through the wall of tall men and quickly walked down to the exit of the garden. "Strange people..." She glanced back, expecting to see tails, and she did. Now totally confused she almost ran the way down. Strange, even stranger, most strange. 


End file.
